


Fated

by ahestele



Category: 8 Mile (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-03
Updated: 2003-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahestele/pseuds/ahestele
Summary: After the battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I finished it.  
> Dedication from 2003: We few, we proud, we Emslashers. To everyone on the Shameless list and the Emslash LJ.

He walked out of the factory bone tired and still buzzing from the battle, strange combination that made him feel strung out and alert, as if he could play a game of horse but pass out if he hit the ground. He walked out into the bitter cold and saw Future, sitting on the hood of the piece of shit car, elbows on his knees and a grease-stained bag next to him. Rabbit smiled. 

“Fuck you doin’ here, dog?”

“Makin’ sure your scrawny white ass don’t starve to death. Didn’t eat today, right?”

He hadn’t. He’d had a beer at the Shelter but his stomach had been jumpy all day and the last thing he'd needed was to hurl all over himself again. 

“M-hm.” The full lips pursed and Future jumped off the car, dreds bouncing, and slipped into the passenger seat as Rabbit coaxed the engine to turn over. 

*~*~*~*

The ride to Future’s was quiet, for them, Rabbit’s words still hanging around, not quite healed. Not quite forgotten, but forgiven, and he could have cut out his own tongue the minute they’d escaped. Just him, running his mouth off, not thinking, but here Future still was. 

They crept down into the basement where Future slept reminding him of when they were kids skipping school to come watch Yo! MTV raps and imitate Run DMC while Future’s mom was at work. Those times were the only thing he missed about his fucked up childhood; knowing they had each other’s backs, knowing he could count on at least one person, and hadn’t he almost fucked that up? The memory of the look on Future’s face as he walked away still made him sick and he closed his eyes against it. 

“You okay, man? Sit your ass down and eat this shit.” Rabbit sank onto a fold out chair, slowly starting on his burger. It was kind of cold but tasted alright and beat the hell out of what he’d planned to eat, which was nothing. Too damn tired to bother by the time he got to the trailer and he wouldn’t have wanted to wake Lily up. Future dove into his food moving onto Rabbit’s fries even cold as they were. Rabbit shook his head and grinned as he watched long fingers shovel food in with steady resolve. Damned if he knew where it went, ‘cause Future had never been a big guy, all long, elastic muscle.

After, they slouched against each other on the sofa watching some videos. He listened to the slow, lulling breathing beneath the music, and it calmed him. Fatigue had started to kick his ass, but this felt good, and maybe as long as he could have this, times like this, the rest wasn’t all shit. He could feel the scratch of Future’s dreds on his cheek, smell faint cologne and soap and his head nodded onto the shoulder nearby, drifting, drifting, and that was okay. 

Next thing he knew he was in Future’s arms, legs twisting around each other as he was walked backwards, heard the low, deep chuckle near his ear. “The fuck’?” He mumbled into a collarbone, still mostly asleep. 

“Don’t know why I bother with you.” Lips at his ear and he grunted, hung on with both arms and felt warm explosions go off in his middle, and lower. Told himself it was ‘cause he was sleepy. “More trouble than you’re worth, you know that?”

“I know,” he whispered. Sat down heavily on the bed and flopped back. Felt his shoes being taken off, his sweatshirt lifted off his chest. Tried to struggle up to help but Future pressed a hand to his chest, pushing down, so he lay there as he was stripped down to his beater and pants. The bed dipped and he rolled into a warm t-shirt chest like a log but Future didn’t move him. Rabbit listened to the heart under his ear, felt a hesitant arm go around him, hand rest gently between his shoulder blades, and his eyes began to burn. 

Too tired to filter this, man, weariness deep in his muscles and his throat worked even as sleep continued to mug him, lifting consciousness from his pockets. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been touched like that. Not like that.

“You okay, B?” Rumble in the chest beneath his ear and he sniffled, embarrassed, out of it. 

“Fuckin’ tired,” he whispered roughly, hugging himself but unwilling to give up the warm chest and rhythm of the beating heart beneath, like train wheels, bump BUMP. Bump-BUMP. He fuckin’ snuggled before he caught himself. 

“Then go to sleep, dog.”

Rabbit did. 

*~*~*~*~

Woke up with Future’s arm around his waist, knees behind knees, spooning tight. A patch of sunlight hit their legs, small, heated rectangle and Rabbit closed his eyes again. Not ready to wake up yet. Not ready to be all awkward and shit ‘cause they hadn’t slept this way since they were kids and didn’t know then that there was anything wrong with hugging and sharing a bed. Started a little when the weight of Future’s arm lifted and got ready move but then- a hand on his head, smoothing the short dark hair back, digging thumbs into that spot right over his spine and Rabbit grunted in pleasure. Just about the best thing he’d ever felt, tingles all under his hair and down his arms. 

Future’s hands moved to his shoulders, digging in the muscles, so hard it was good and Rabbit arched into the touch like a cat, or some bitch, but no bitch had ever touched him like this. Strong, almost rough kneading of his muscles because Future knew he could take it, his breath wanted to pant but he’s scared to break the spell so he wasn’t breathing very much at all right now. Eyes closed, the massage shifted something loose in his chest and he realized he was trembling, a little. 

Froze when he felt something hard against his hip; knew what it was. Felt the hands on his arms stop and clutch, almost painful. Low cursed breath on his ear and moving away, no. Reached out and held Future’s hand where it gripped his arm. Held him there. 

For a long time no one moved. Wondered when this happened, when it got okay for Future to touch him like this. Wondered if his whole life had maybe been sliding to this point, to them here, like this. He was hard now, too. Like the pressure on his thigh gave his cock permission.

“B.” Rough, low, single syllable into his short hair and Rabbit swallowed; still couldn’t catch his breath. 

“What?” he whispered. Future’s hand pulled on his shoulder and he turned around, though he almost didn’t. Scared to, fucking petrified to face this, huddled together on this small-ass bed, obvious hard-on tenting his pants, and no place to hide once he met the dark, dark gaze. So close he could feel the heat coming off the man. In the half closed eyes staring at Rabbit’s lips was hunger and fear and something huge, something that made his chest tight and his hands shake, because this felt real. This thing between them pulling him in. He felt like he could see all Future’s thoughts ‘cause they were bare on his face, like his must be, and he was maybe going to pass out from not breathing, but he wouldn’t break this spell for the world. 

He didn’t know who moved first. He really didn’t. Not too far to move in the first place, inches separating their mouths in this tiny space, but he knew when he just let the gravity take him. Gave in and put his lips on Future’s and the world spread out from him in mind-blowing Technicolor. 

Fuck, man, he tasted…good…he shouldn’t. They shouldn’t, fucking morning breath right? But no, and his thoughts went some thing like that as he sucked on Future’s lips, licking the outline, shaking hands scrabbling at a hard chest, at slim hips, clumsy and stupid, but wanting. Wanting, he didn’t even know what, wasn’t sure but, oh fuck. Felt Future’s hands cup the back of his head, he was shaking too, and thumbs slid over Rabbit’s chin, pulling his mouth open, pushing in, and every nerve in his body lit up. 

Came together in a struggle of arms and limbs because this was nothing like bitches, nothing. The first push of cock-on-cock took his breath away and he moaned, he knew he did, and flushed because there had been just panting until then; nothing as raw and needy as that. All of a sudden couldn’t look in Future’s ebony gaze, ears flaming, ‘cause shit, they were really here like this, hard for each other, and this was so far from where he thought he’d been yesterday…

“No, man. Don’t do that. Stay with me. It’s me here, too.” Whispers into his mouth and long-fingered, hot hands pulled up his face so he had to meet the eyes he knew so well. Full, hungry lips on his again and he sucked on the flesh, thrust because something demanded he did, and it was Future making ragged sounds in the back of his throat, and it was Future thrusting back. Long, dark thighs pulling him in, down, friction of his boxers rough on him and nothing had felt as incredible as this in so damn long, he wasn’t lasting, he couldn’t…

“Shit.” He swore brokenly as they picked up a rhythm, a cadence into each other, not looking away, drowning in each other’s stare. 

“Yeah.” Future panted, eyes unfocused, hands clutching almost painfully at Rabbit’s back. Even, white teeth bit at a lower lip, dreds everywhere framing the intense broad featured face and Rabbit moved UP, long, dragging stroke sending sparks all up his spine and Future threw his head back on the pillow with a moaned “Uhh.” Cords of his neck taut, body trembling, he came, came on himself and themselves and Rabbit couldn’t breathe all of a sudden. Pressure on his chest and it felt like his whole body had lit up from the inside, heat that pooled between his legs, and…

“Fuck.” He moaned into Future’s neck, back hunched, shaking with the force of it. Scared he’d shake apart but strong arms held him together, held him close. When his mind stopped exploding he collapsed on Future’s chest, still unable to catch his breath, still shaking a mile a minute. 

“Got you, Jimmy. Got you, now.” Soothing, breathless voice over his panting and he closed his eyes, trying to calm down, maintain. 

Failing like fuck.

*~*~*~

Didn’t even know he’d fallen back asleep until he woke up alone on bed sheets smelling of sex and them, together. Heard running water and Future stepped out of the bathroom without a shirt, dreds caught back. Rabbit glanced at the hard muscles then away, sat up and ran a hand over his face. Scratched his neck. 

“Kinda late. Better get going or the guys’ll wonder what’s up.”

“Yeah.” He nodded, folding his hands over the stain on his pants. Tried not to wonder if they’d just fucked up eighteen years of friendship. 

Future stood at the bathroom door, quiet, hand rubbing over the lined abs of his stomach and Rabbit had to fight not to stare. 

“Now what?” he finally asked, because someone had to, and all Future seemed to be doing was standing there topless, looking at him like Rabbit had all the answers. 

“’Now what’ what?” Future asked back. 

“You know what I mean, dog.” Rabbit glared, and they looked at each other for a while until his friend, or whatever they’d become now, nodded slowly. Walked over. Rabbit watched him, the way he seemed to glide easy on his feet, like water over stone. Wasn’t ready when Future leaned over and caught his lips, hand on his jaw, but his body sure as shit was. His mouth opened right away, tasted toothpaste and Future, specific salt-and-pepper good taste. His nails ran over the bare chest, scoring a nipple so Future gasped into his mouth, then broke away, smiling. 

“Answer part of that for you?” he said, one eyebrow up, and Rabbit felt a smile start to twitch the corner of his lips. 

Yeah. He guessed maybe it did. 

“You gonna get up?” Future called over his shoulder as he walked to the dresser. “Or you gonna sit there with mess on your pants?”

“Fuck you.” Rabbit returned, but he was laughing, and Future’s smile was so wide it blinded him. 

“Nah.” Beat. “Maybe next time.” The words hung in the air and they glanced at each other, again. The air got heavy and warm between them and his stomach did things down below until he held up his middle finger to an answering gesture from Future and they cracked up again. 

So maybe they hadn’t fucked anything up. As long as they could still laugh together things had to be okay. Maybe. 

With a shake of his head and one more look at the line of Future’s back Rabbit got up to take a shower.


End file.
